Untitled
by rachcorleone
Summary: David tinha seu sistema, o qual ninguém na banda questionava. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 11/05/2008

**Autora:** Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

David tinha seu sistema, o qual ninguém na banda questionava.

Quando ele estava chateado, deprimido ou doente, ele ia para seu beliche ou seu quarto de hotel e, então, ele passava horas lá, sozinho, em seu laptop.

Nós todos dávamos a ele seu espaço e deixávamos que ele fizesse o que fosse, depois que ele terminava, nós seríamos recompensados com seu sorriso radiante e seu alegre "si mesmo".

Então isso era justo, certo?

E se todos nós estávamos curiosos, isso era apenas uma segunda natureza.

Não era como se nós tentássemos invadir a privacidade dele, roubando seu laptop, então nós poderíamos descobrir que merda ele fazia com isso.

Claro que não... Além do mais, David tinha uma senha.

E não é como se tivéssemos tentado e gastado horas tentando descobri-la.

...Certo, então talvez nós _tenhamos_ tentado fazer isso, mas qual é! Por cinco anos isso tem sido um completo mistério, o que nós deveríamos fazer?

De fato, eu acho que nós fizemos certo em termos tentado entrar no laptop dele apenas duas vezes em todo esse tempo.

Mas era diferente agora. David estava mais deprimido que nunca e isso estava nos preocupando, nem mesmo o _sistema dele_ estava funcionando.

Então, o que mais podíamos fazer, além de seqüestrar seu laptop, espalhando-nos na sala de descanso do ônibus, e tentar descobrir sua estúpida senha?

"Zebras?"

"Não," Chuck disse, descartando o palpite de Pat. "Nós tentamos isso na primeira vez."

"Yeah, mas isso foi há anos. Ele pode ter mudado." Seb sugeriu.

Jeff gemeu. "Ah, cara, não diga isso. Isso só significa que nossas chances são completamente nulas."

"Desculpe." Seb se desculpou, enquanto se inclinava contra meus ombros para olhar para a tela na minha frente, onde a estúpida caixa de senha estava brilhando odiosamente para nós.

"Eu juro por Deus, isso é impossível. Por que ele não podia fazer algo simples, como a porra do aniversário dele?" Pat resmungou.

Se afundando no sofá, Chuck adicionou. "Ou sua música favorita, o dia em que o primeiro álbum saiu; algo _simples_."

"Oh, hey, hey... Esperem." Alcançando o teclado, eu rapidamente digitei, antes de apertar 'enter'.

Depois de alguns segundos, o computador começou a se conectar e, sem poder evitar, eu deixei escapar um sonoro 'yes', antes de estapear minhas coxas numa rápida sucessão à vitória.

"Cara, puta merda, você conseguiu! Qual era a senha?" Seb disse, dando tapinhas leves nas minhas costas em congratulação, enquanto ele sorria.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir largamente em retorno. "Reset, a senha era Reset."

"Huh, isso é... Realmente legal." Jeff disse com um pequeno e suave sorriso.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, enquanto o computador fazia seu usual som de inicialização, antes de mostrar o desktop e... Woah.

O ônibus ficou silencioso assim que nós olhamos.

"Isso... Isso é o que eu penso que é?" Pat perguntou atordoado.

Você quer dizer essa foto que David obviamente tirou de si mesmo, Gerard Way e Frank Iero; todos eles fumando um cigarro na cama, sem blusas, chupões adornando suas peles?

Então, sim, era isso.

"Eu... Uh... Nós deveríamos ir além?" Seb perguntou, a voz tão atordoada quanto a de Pat estava.

Eu cocei meu pescoço nervosamente. "Bem, quero dizer, nós estamos fazendo isso para ver o porquê da depressão de David, certo? Então, desconsiderando o que tem no _desktop_ dele, nós deveríamos tentar encontrar o sistema dele e descobrir por que não está funcionando... Certo?"

"Frank e Gerard são casados." Jeff disse desajeitadamente. "Como nós vamos saber se não é _isso_ que o está deixando triste?"

Seb balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Eu não acho que isso se encaixe. Quero dizer, tipo, apenas **não**. Ele estava feliz quando eles se casaram, sabe? Tipo, eu acho que eles são apenas... Amigos?"

Yeah; amigos que apenas fodiam um ao outro ocasionalmente... Mas, okay, seguindo em frente.

"De todo modo, essa foto não seria todo seu sistema... Se é que faz parte, certo?"

"Yeah, Pierre está certo." Chuck disse. "E, de qualquer forma, seria melhor se começássemos a procurar, especialmente se não quisermos que David nos pegue."

Movendo meus olhos para o relógio no canto direito da tela, eu praguejei intimamente.

David provavelmente iria voltar em quinze minutos.

"Certo, então, onde nós olhamos?" Eu perguntei.

"Uh... Na pasta dos 'Meus Documentos'?" Jeff sugeriu.

Pat balançou a cabeça, antes de adicionar. "E no histórico da internet."

Conectando-me à internet, eu a minimizei, então poderia carregar, antes de abrir o menu iniciar e clicar na aba dos "Meus Documentos".

"Puta merda, cara! Abra a página da internet novamente!" Pat exclamou.

Indo fazer o que ele disse, eu fui clicar na janela, mas pausei, meus olhos se arregalando assim que eu vi o que a aba dizia.

Isso... Isso não podia ser?

Meu estômago revirando, eu cliquei ali e senti meus olhos se arregalarem dramaticamente, quando eu me provei certo.

A página inicial de David era a de informações de usuário de uma comunidade slash... Sobre eu e ele.

"Puta merda!" Jeff murmurou... E, realmente, isso dizia tudo.

Sem dúvidas do por que ele tentou nos manter longe de seu computador.

"Hey, ele é um usuário..." Seb disse calmamente, enquanto apontava para o canto superior esquerdo da tela, onde uma foto de... Porra, uma foto de mim e David estava.

"Clique aí." Ele disse. "Vá à página dele."

Quando eu não me movi para fazer o que ele pediu, Seb se inclinou para frente e moveu o mouse, então ele pôde clicar na aba marcada 'journal'.

Enquanto a página carregava, eu senti alguém apoiar a mão no meu ombro, assustando-me levemente.

"Você está bem?" Chuck perguntou.

Eu bufei desacreditado. "Você está falando sério? Eu acabei de descobrir que David é como esses fãs que são obcecados sobre nós ficarmos juntos."

"Uh, não _como_." Seb murmurou, me fazendo virar para olhá-lo.

"Huh?" eu perguntei.

Engolindo levemente, ele apontou para a tela, enquanto respondia. "Ele _é_ um. Ele escreve isso."

Sem querer me virar, até Jeff murmurar um 'puta merda', que eu me obriguei a voltar a olhar para a tela.

E lá, bem em frente a mim, estava o Journal de David, a última atualização se desculpando de como ele estava entrando em hiatus e com isso suas fics 'Ferard', 'P/D' e 'Ryden' iam ficar em pausa.

"Bem, merda..." Pat disse.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, depois do qual Seb desceu a página, lendo a publicação.

"Oh, hey." Ele disse. "Aparentemente, ele está tendo uma merda de tempo para conseguir inspiração, porque seu DVD do BBM – seja isso o que for – explodiu, assim como ele também perdeu seus DVDs do LOTMS... E, hey, aqui está algo interessante... Seu trabalho está ficando muito agitado – desde que nós estamos em turnê, obviamente – mas a parte principal é que ele está tendo problemas com 'aquele cara'. Ele diz que pessoas na sua f-list – eu estou presumindo que seja sua lista de amigos? – irão saber sobre quem ele está falando."

Olhando para mim, Seb perguntou. "Você acha que você é 'aquele cara'?"

"Eu..."

Não tendo a chance de terminar, a porta do ônibus de turnê se abriu e David entrou, seu rosto contorcido numa careta, enquanto ele carregava várias sacolas em suas mãos.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês me mandaram às compras sozinho, porra." Indo para a cozinha, ele começou a pôr as sacolas na bancada e no chão, enquanto continuava. "Eu devia ter comprado apenas as coisas que eu gosto, então vocês ficariam famintos, mas não, eu sou uma pessoa legal, então o que eu faço? Eu compro comida boa para todo mundo." Vindo da cozinha para nos encarar, ele perguntou. "Vocês são malditadamente sortudos, sabiam disso?"

Quando ninguém respondeu e nós apenas olhamos para ele, sua careta sumiu e ele nos olhou, confuso.

"Hey, caras, o que...?" ele se interrompeu quando ele percebeu o laptop, seu rosto rapidamente empalideceu, enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram. "É... Esse é meu laptop."

"Dav..." Chuck tentou, mas David apenas andou depressa e girou o laptop, então ele pôde ver a tela; quando o fez, ele rapidamente endireitou-se.

"Vocês são todos uns idiotas." Ele brigou; sua voz mais fria do que eu já ouvi.

Seb tentou falar, mas David não permitiu, enquanto ele continuava, olhando para nós tão furiosamente, que eu quase recuei. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês se meteram nas minhas coisas. Eu não posso acreditar que vocês _entraram_ no meu computador. Eu... Eu... Fodam-se, apenas se fodam!"

Virando-se, ele andou a passos largos até a porta do ônibus, suas mãos apertadas ao seu lado.

Antes de eu sequer saber o que estava fazendo, eu chamei seu nome, fazendo-o congelar, sua mão suspensa ao redor da maçaneta.

"Dav..."

Ele rapidamente me interrompeu, mas ao contrário do que ele fez com os outros, dessa vez sua voz estava... Destroçada.

"Apenas... Não, Pierre. Você é o único que teria descoberto minha senha… E eu provavelmente ficaria bravo com você, mas eu realmente não tenho o direito. Você viu o que tem no laptop, você viu a porra do meu _segredo_. Então, não se preocupe em tentar deixar as coisas melhores, você não vai mais ter que me ver ao redor."

Eu senti meu estômago despencar, enquanto meus olhos arregalaram.

"D..."

Dessa vez, minhas palavras foram cortadas pela porta sendo batida.

"Merda." Eu exclamei, antes de rapidamente me levantar e me precipitar até a porta, os outros logo atrás.

Abrindo-a rapidamente, eu pulei para o chão e olhei ao redor, esperando encontrá-lo, mas como David podia facilmente fazer, ele tinha desaparecido.

"Puta merda." Eu entrei em pânico. "Ele não iria, realmente, embora, certo?"

Quando nenhum dos outros respondeu minha pergunta, eu me virei para olhá-los. Seus rostos estavam sérios e isso apenas serviu para fazer minha preocupação crescer.

"Nós precisamos nos separar e procurar por ele." Chuck disse, enquanto saía do ônibus, seguido de perto pelos outros, os quais rapidamente desapareceram em várias direções para procurar e encontrá-lo.

"Pierre..."

Sem esperar que ele terminasse, eu apenas me virei e comecei a caminhar em uma direção ao acaso.

Tudo o que eu poderia fazer era ter esperanças de que nós o encontrássemos.

[...]

Fazia três horas desde que David saiu do ônibus e nós não conseguimos encontrá-lo em nenhum lugar.

Nós estávamos ficando malditamente preocupados.

"Ele _vai_ voltar, certo? Quero dizer, porra, nós temos um show... E ele não acha que eu estou bravo com ele, certo? Certo?!"

E, tudo bem, então talvez eu estivesse um pouco em pânico... Mas, porra, David não era conhecido por ser a pessoa mais racional.

"Pierre, se acalme." Chuck disse de onde ele estava, sentado no sofá, o agora fechado laptop de David ao lado dele, sentado em sua própria almofada.

Fechando e abrindo meus punhos, eu estava para responder quando alguém bateu na porta do ônibus, fazendo-me virar para olhá-la por alguns segundos, antes de Jeff, Seb e Pat correrem de onde quer que eles estivessem no ônibus e virem para a sala de descanso.

"É o David?" Seb perguntou.

Não me preocupando em responder, eu fiz meu caminho até a porta e a abri.

Meu coração e esperança caíram instantaneamente, quando um roadie ou um técnico qualquer estava em pé lá.

"Sim?" eu perguntei, não me dando ao trabalho de esconder meu desapontamento.

Coçando sua nuca, ele me deu um sorriso tímido, antes de dizer. "Uh, eu tenho uma mensagem do David?"

"O quê? Merda, porra. Que mensagem?" eu supliquei, agarrando a maçaneta da porta do ônibus tão forte, que minha juntas provavelmente estavam brancas.

"Uh." Ele disse, olhando nervosamente pra mim. "Ele disse que não iria te deixar em apuros e que ele iria em frente pela última vez, se vocês quisessem..."

Parando, ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e esperou pela minha reação.

"Há quanto tempo foi isso?" eu perguntei quietamente.

Ele deu de ombros. "Uns dez minutos, mais ou menos."

Balançando a cabeça, eu pulei para fora do ônibus, antes de murmurar. "Onde você estava? Espere..."

Olhos arregalados, eu o empurrei e corri para longe do ônibus.

Quão malditamente _estúpido_ eu pude ser?

Eu sabia exatamente onde ele estava.

[...]

Eu demorei, talvez, dez minutos para encontrar, tendo que confiar no pouco que eu vi há dois anos.

Mas quando eu finalmente encontrei, eu congelei, incapaz de me mover para mais perto do velho e inutilizado quarto que David encontrou na última vez que nós estivemos aqui.

Porque, merda; que porra eu deveria dizer a ele?

Quero dizer... Eu não estava bravo ou desgostoso... Um pouco dopado talvez, e confuso, definitivamente confuso, mas eu não o odiava, como ele parecia pensar.

E, porra, ficar parado aqui fora não ia resolver nada.

Nós precisávamos falar sobre isso e nós íamos fazer isso _agora_.

Respirando fundo, eu deixei o ar sair lentamente, antes de andar até a porta e abri-la.

Sentado no canto do quarto, os joelhos levantados na frente de seu peito e o queixo apoiado neles, estava David e ele estava olhando para mim com arregalados e vermelhos olhos.

"Hey, David." Eu disse calmamente, antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim e me encostar nela.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, antes de ele olhar para seus joelhos, enquanto murmurava. "Você não veio aqui para olhar pra mim... Apenas me diga o que quer que você queira me dizer, Pierre."

Correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu deixei um suspiro escapar, antes de responder. "Eu, honestamente, não sei o que dizer, Dave. Quero dizer, porra, nós estávamos apenas tentando ver se nós podíamos encontrar um modo de te deixar mais feliz e menos deprimido."

Ele deu uma curta e embaraçada risada, antes de dizer amargamente. "Yeah, bem, eu duvido que você vá me beijar ou namorar, então parece que vocês falharam."

Eu senti meu estômago apertar, enquanto eu soltava o ar, trêmulo.

Uma coisa é suspeitar disso, outra é _ouvir_.

E, porra, por que o pensamento de nenhuma das duas coisas soou ruim?

"Desculpe." David murmurou, me tirando de meus pensamentos. "Eu provavelmente não devia ter dito isso."

"Não, uh, está tudo bem." Eu respondi, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável, mas nem tanto pelo o que eu disse, mais pelo que eu _pensei_.

Ele suspirou. "Olha, Pierre, se você não quer que eu toque mais na banda, eu vou sair. Se você quer que eu fique até você encontrar um substituto, eu vou fazer isso também. A bola está em suas mãos. O que você quiser, eu vou fazer."

Ele estava tão conformado, tão _derrotado_, que isso me fez apenas querer abraçá-lo; me _machucou_ ouvir isso.

Ele era meu amigo, meu _melhor amigo_ e ele pensava que eu sequer gostava mais dele.

Foda-se.

"David." Eu disse vigorosamente, tendo certeza de que ele olhava pra mim, antes de continuar. "Eu não sei o que você tem pensado ou feito nas últimas três horas, mas você sabe o que os caras e eu estivemos fazendo? Nós estivemos correndo por toda a jurisdição, tentando _encontrar_ você."

Quando eu comecei a andar para mais perto dele, seus olhos se alargaram, mas eu ignorei isso e continuei. "Nós estivemos preocupados; _eu_ estive preocupado. Você é nosso amigo e você é o baixista dessa banda, ninguém mais." Inclinando-me, quando eu estava na frente dele, eu o olhei profundamente nos olhos, enquanto eu continuava. "E eu não me importo com o que você faz naquele computador. Então, você gosta de mim? Eu vou apenas aceitar isso como um elogio. Você é meu melhor amigo, David, está bem? Então pare de achar que eu vou te odiar."

Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar cautelosamente. "Mesmo?"

Sorrindo, eu segurei e puxei uma mecha de seu cabelo, apenas como eu sempre fiz, quando ele estava se sentindo inseguro.

"Mesmo." Eu respondi.

Lentamente, um sorriso cruzou seu rosto, fazendo o meu começar a se alargar, mas antes que pudesse ficar alguns centímetros maior, David se inclinou para frente e juntou nossos lábios.

Olhos se arregalando, eu mal tive a chance de sequer me sentir chocado, antes que David tivesse se afastado, seus olhos tão arregalados, que provavelmente seria engraçado sob outras circunstâncias. Mas como era essa, eu não pude fazer nada que não olhar para ele em surpresa, meus lábios formigando levemente pelo breve contato anterior.

"Merda, merda, merda. Porra, Pierre. Eu sinto muito." David amaldiçoou, arrastando-se de costas até que ele estivesse pressionado contra a parede e o mais longe de mim que ele poderia ficar.

Piscando algumas vezes, eu me encontrei arranhando nervosamente minha nuca, enquanto eu me erguia. "Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso."

Escondendo seu rosto nas mãos, ele começou a amaldiçoar e se desculpar em francês, completamente indiferente ao que eu dizia.

"Hey, David, de verdade, está tudo bem, certo? Você foi apenas, uh, pego pelo momento ou algo assim. Então, isso não é um problema."

David gemeu. "Pierre, você não entendeu, eu _quero_ beijar você. Eu quero fazer isso todos os malditos segundos de todos os malditos dias, okay?"

Coçando minha nuca, eu evitei olhar para ele, enquanto silenciosamente desejava que ele parasse de falar desse modo... Isso fazia meu estômago sacudir de um modo que realmente apenas se adicionava todas minhas emoções.

"David, está t..."

"Não, não está tudo bem!" ele protestou, me fazendo virar para ele, enquanto ele continuava, seus olhos focados em suas mãos, que estavam apertadas em seus joelhos. "Eu estou apenas fazendo as coisas mais complicadas para você, Pierre." Eu ia falar, mas ele olhou para mim e fez as palavras morrerem na minha garganta. "E nem tente negar isso, Pierre. Isso está te deixando desconfortável, eu sei... Você sabe… Nós temos, também, que admitir isso."

Eu suspirei, antes de concordar. "Yeah, okay, você está certo. Isso pode ser estranho pra mim, mas, David, eu não mentiria para você. Está tudo bem; isso pode ser um pouco estranho, mas no geral eu não tenho problemas com isso."

"Como você pode _não_ ter?" ele perguntou em frustração. "Como você pode apenas dar de ombros para o fato de que eu gosto de você, que eu _beijei_ você. Inferno, que eu malditamente escrevo histórias sobre nós, Pierre? Como você pode ficar okay com isso?"

"Porque você é meu melhor amigo!" eu praticamente gritei, ficando irritado com ele.

Correndo uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu olhei para ele em descrença. "Como você pode, honestamente, está brigando sobre isso?"

Ele apertou levemente seus joelhos, antes de dizer. "Porque eu não quero descobrir, em alguns dias, que você não pode realmente controlar isso e eu vou perder você, justo quando eu comecei a acreditar que não iria."

Todo o aborrecimento sumiu de mim. Eu me inclinei, segurando suas mãos e, depois de fazê-lo soltar seus joelhos, eu o puxei para cima e para entre meus braços, abraçando-o firmemente.

Ele nem sequer hesitou, enquanto ele se ajeitava no abraço e agarrando-se a mim, suas mãos apertando as costas da minha camiseta, como se ele achasse que eu iria desaparecer se ele não me segurasse.

Afagando suas costas, eu sussurrei. "Eu não estou indo a nenhum lugar, David, okay?"

Ele assentiu, sua cabeça se ajeitando no meu ombro, enquanto ele apenas me mantinha perto.

Nós ficamos desse modo por quase um minuto, antes de eu perguntar, minhas mãos agora simplesmente descansando na base de sua coluna. "Você está bem agora?"

Eu o senti suspirar contra meu pescoço e isso levou tudo o que eu tinha para não arrepiar.

"Eu realmente não quero parar de abraçar você." Ele murmurou, fazendo meu estômago se revirar mais uma vez, antes dele continuar. "Mas, yeah, eu estou bem agora."

Abraçando-o firmemente por breves segundos, antes de deixá-lo ir, eu me encontrei sentindo falta do contato quando ele se afastou.

Dando-me um fraco sorriso, ele disse. "Obrigado, Pierre."

"Sem problemas." Eu respondi, sorrindo de volta. "Então, nós estamos bem agora, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Yeah, claro."

Sorrindo largamente, eu passei meu braço ao redor dos ombros dele, antes de começar a caminhar na direção da porta. "Maravilha! Então, o que me diz de irmos para o camarim? Você pode ficar bonito e eu posso rir do tempo que você gasta em frente ao espelho."

Eu esperava que ele risse, mas ao invés, ele apenas parou de se mover, fazendo-me deixar que meu braço escorregasse de seu ombro, assim que eu me virei para olhar para ele, confuso.

"David?"

"Pierre, você… Você não pode apenas fazer isso, okay?"

Eu pisquei em confusão. "Fazer o quê?"

Ele engoliu visivelmente. "Me chamar de bonito e me abraçar, merdas como essas... Você apenas não pode mais fazer isso."

"O quê? Por quê? Eu não tenho problemas com isso."

Ele abaixou seus olhos para o chão, antes de responder. "Mas eu tenho, Pierre."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu questionei.

Olhando novamente para mim, ele iniciou uma sonda, enquanto respondia. "Você me faz querer te beijar, Pierre, tanto que _machuca_ não fazê-lo. E se você continuar fazendo isso, eu _vou_ ceder e te beijar como eu fiz antes." Suspirando, sua voz ficou calma enquanto ele terminava. "Eu não quero foder com a nossa amizade, Pierre, então apenas, por favor, não faça isso."

Por alguns segundos, tudo o que eu podia pensar era em recusar, mas quando ele olhou para mim, seus olhos suplicando, eu lentamente balançava a cabeça e observei um sorriso triste se formar no rosto dele.

"Obrigado." Ele murmurou; sua voz soando mais deprimida do que agradecida.

Andando até onde eu estava, ele perguntou, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto, enquanto ele ia. "Então, camarim, huh?"

Quando ele estava emparelhado comigo, sua mão quase roçou a minha quando ele parou e eu o observei se afastar de mim levemente.

Isso _machucou_.

Ele não queria me evitar... E, e eu também não queria.

Se eu estivesse sendo honesto... Eu queria completamente outra coisa.

"Pierre?" David perguntou curiosamente, sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado, enquanto ele olhava pra mim com confusão.

"Que se foda." Eu murmurei, antes de alcançá-lo e agarrá-lo pela camiseta, puxando-o para perto de mim, então nossos peitos estavam se tocando, uma mão escorregando para descansar no seu quadril, enquanto a outra afagava sua nuca.

"Pie..."

Ele começou a falar, seus olhos arregalados, mas eu o interrompi ao beijá-lo.

Um pequeno som chiado escapou dos lábios dele, mas antes que estivesse completamente terminado, seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto ele me puxava para perto até que nenhuma parte de nossos corpos estivesse sem se tocar.

Nós continuamos desse modo, apenas um simples beijo e segurando um ao outro, nenhum de nós dois aprofundando o toque, enquanto apenas movíamos nossos lábios levemente contra o do outro.

Durou até que o ar tornou-se uma necessidade, que eu me afastei, vendo como David não parecia querer me deixar ir.

Quase tão logo nossas bocas estavam desconectadas, entretanto, David apoiou sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço e implorou. "Por favor, não me diga que você se arrepende, por favor, não."

Depositando um pequeno beijo no lado de sua cabeça, eu movi minha mão de sua nuca para debaixo de seu queixo, então poderia erguer sua cabeça para que ele me olhasse.

Quando ele o fez, eu sorri e depositei um leve beijo em sua bochecha dessa vez. "Eu não me arrependo, David."

Beijando seus lábios novamente, eu apenas permiti que o pequeno beijo durasse alguns segundos, antes de me afastar.

"Eu te amo." David murmurou, olhando para mim quase preocupadamente. "Eu te amo tanto, Pierre, então não... Não faça mais nada a não ser que você possa entender isso."

Eu sorri.

"Sabe do que mais, David? Eu posso te amar, também."

Quando ele sorriu de volta, seus olhos brilharam, enquanto ele se inclinava e me beijava, eu senti meu estômago se revirar novamente.

Yeah, essa coisa do David estar apaixonado por mim?

Eu, definitivamente, estava okay com isso.


End file.
